Only Never Human
by Neo SHINIGAMI
Summary: L x Light. AU. mm. Light Y. is a rising star in Japan. His singing is matched by no other. Well, until L. shows up. Can these two Gods share the stage? Will one fall? Or, will both fall to their growing feelings towards eachother? [spoilers 4 Ls real name
1. Chapter 1

Only Never Human // Chapter 1

Series: Death Note

Pairing: Light(Raito)/L

Status: WIP

Content: m/m (boys love), AU (alt. universe), spoilers for L's real name.

Short Note: I've bascially taken L and Light and put them in a different setting, but tried my best to keep some of their original personalities/traits, aswell as some of the feel of the Death Note world in-tact. I might even put a few supporting Death Note characters in here somehow. 3

Disclaimer: Death Note and it's characters are (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Everyone else are my OCs.

* * *

**Only Never Human**

_"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!"_

_I can hear them calling._

_"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!"_

_I can hear them calling for me._

_"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!" _

_For me and only me. _

_"KIRA! KIRA! KIRA!"_

"Yagami. You're on." A mid-aged Japanese manager motioned for his number 1 singer to step out on stage.

Wordlessly, Yagami did so. A wide smirk could not be hidden on his face. The smirk grew more evil with every step he took towards his glory. Towards the glory of _his_ world. The world he created whenever he took to the stage.

He was no longer "Light Yagami".

As soon as he was made visible to the enormous crowd, the screaming and calling stopped almost immediately. It was just the calm before the storm.

Now, he was "Kira". He was the star. The star the whole world wanted-- no, _needed_. They_ needed_ him. His new world needed his light.

Kira picked up the microphone and the very moment he opened his mouth and started to sing, the storm began. The thunder was the sound of his praise and the lightning was the proof of his power. The power of his light.

_'My shining world'._

A man, no older than 24 years, slumped into his cushioned chair, drawing his knees up to his chest, habitually. The deep darkness of his eyes, lined with a soft grey hue from lack of sleep, were only matched by his messy, black hair. He switched the table lamp on, but it didn't seem to work. He shrugged it off after flipping the "ON" switch a few times. Gropping for the remote for the small televison a few feet away, he realized that that was meaningless as it seemed that the electricity wasn't on at all in his apartment room.

He sat silently in the dark for a while, wondering what he could do now.

Ever since he had left the Wammy House and tried to live on his own, misfortune had become his middle name. But, his given name being Lawliet, of course.

"Well.. I suppose just sitting here won't help the situation." He carefully stood and found some clean things to wear.

It wasn't too difficult. His only choice was blue jeans and long sleeved, white shirts. He had about a half closet's worth of just those.

_'Mr. Wammy made me take plently of these..'_ He thought to himself, letting a small smile claim his lips. Mr. Wammy had taken care of him, aswell as many other exeptional children at the orphanage named after the old man. He had even _insisted_ that if Lawliet wanted to leave and "find himself", that he should take somethings with him. Such as food, clothes, and even a bit of money.

_'But... I suppose it is normal for me to experience a bit of depression. I am in a new enviorment..'_ There he went. Analyzing things. Normal things. "Thinking too much". Something Mr. Wammy had warned him about. If he was going to fit in with the rest of society, he was going to have to make a few changes.

The sun was beginning to rise outside. Through the gaps of the window's shades, rays of light crept into the room and hit Lawliet's most prized posession. He had brought his beloved guitar with him. It sat alone against the wall with the only window in the small living room.

After slipping on his worn out, barely used pair of shoes, Lawliet gently took his guitar and strummed the strings lightly, as he did every morning for reassurance. When he heard the notes that followed he smiled and pulled the strap of the instrument over his shoulder. He wasn't sure where he was going exactly, but he knew it would probably help his mind to leave his room.

He found himself outside the hotel he was staying in. He had learned to ignore all the stares he caught from strangers. It could have been his slightly sloutched posture as he walked or his messy appearance; ruffled hair, baggy clothes. But, being different from other people was really the least of Lawliet's concerns at the moment.

The weather, he thought, was actually pleasant._'Maybe, if I was to find a place to sit that is out of the direct sunlight, I could be comfortable.'_

He soon found such a spot. It was a shady place near a shimmering water fountain. Of course, Lawliet found that it was a little too crowded near the fountain so he went off to the side of the centre and sat on a stone bench. He took his guitar off his back and placed it over his lap.

Looking over at the growing crowd, he wondered vaugely what all the fuss was about. Something else caught his eyes; most all of the people around were adults wearing suits and looking important. He thought this was odd since this place seemed more suited to "family fun" than to adult business meetings.

There was, however, one child there which stuck out like a sore thumb in the taller crowd. It was a little girl who was a bit off to the side sitting in a fold-out chair. By the looks of her, she seemed to come from a pretty weathly family; her clothes were nice, pressed, and up-to-date fashion-wise. Her brown hair was up in curly pigtails and she had a very expensive looking handbag in her lap.

Even though Lawliet's bangs covered up most of his face when his head was down, the girl seemed to notice that she was being watched as she looked in his direction. Slowly, she pulled her small bag onto her shoulder and walked over to where Lawliet was. He looked up slightly as she moved, wondering what she could want.

"Excuse me.." Came a tiny, high pitched voice. Lawliet didn't miss her very strong English accent either.

"Yes?" He replied in his own British tongue.

"Could I sit here?" She pointed to the spot next to him.

Lawliet blinked in momentary confusion, but then nodded a "Yes" and she sat down, crossing her short legs gracefully.

It was a strange sight indeed. A little girl, clean, pampered sitting next to a.. well, a young man who might have even been mistaken for a homeless man at the time.

Now that she was so close, he could see her in full detail. She was very pretty; blue eyes, pale skin. She even smelled nice.

"So.. What are you doing over here?" She asked after a while.

Lawliet paused for a moment. "I am here to think. Clear my mind."

This seemed to surprise her. "Oh. What's your name, then?"

"Lawliet."

Smiling, she held her hand up to motion to herself, "Well, that's a very nice name. My name is Dawn. It's a pleasure to meet you." She held her hand out towards Lawliet now, but he wasn't that interested in shaking her hand. He did so anyway, rather awkwardly.

"Heehee. You don't really talk much, do you?" Without waiting for an answer she spoke again. "It's been really boring. My daddy and I woke up really early this morning and came down here. He will only be in town for a couple more days at the most and he said he would spend time with me if he did well at work today... He promised." Her face fell slightly.

Lawliet looked over to her, hopeing that this simple gesture would tell her that he did care about what she was saying. When she smiled at him, he knew for sure it did.

"You know.." She reached a hand out to the young man's face. Lawliet jumped in his seat slightly at the touch, but she assured him that it was harmless. "Your hair covers your face a lot. I want to fix it." She stated, moving his bangs back so she could see. Her eyes grew wide, "Wow! I thought you would be ugly, but you're not!"

Lawliet was surprised aswell, "You thought I would be ugly..?"

Dawn giggled. "Well, yeah. You did have your face covered up and all." She looked over and noticed that he had an instrument with him. "Ah..! What's that? A guitar?"

Lawliet looked at it and lifted it up, showing her.

"Can you play it?"

"Yes."

"Wow, can you play it for me right now?" She seemed rather excited.

Playing for strangers wasn't really all that new to Lawliet. At the orphanage he would play for the other children and practice in front of Mr. Wammy, who always seemed delighted to hear it. Ever since he was small he seemed to have a natural talent for it, among other things.

He held the guitar properly in his lap and checked the tune of it once more before beginning to play.

Dawn watched, eyes even wider. She couldn't even manage to say "wow". Only listen.

Slowly, the crowd in the centre area started to quiet down and look in the direction of the music. There was even a man who ran over when he saw the girl next to Lawliet. "Dawn.. What are you--?" Someone in the crowd "shh'ed" him and listened even harder. Pretty soon, everyone was carefully walking closer to Lawliet and the little girl; as if approaching a mythical creature, wanting more, but worried that if they were to scare it off, they would lose it forever.

Once the song was over, Lawliet noticed all the people were getting very close to them. He looked up at them all and soon heard Dawn's voice speak up. "Daddy! Did you just hear that?! Wasn't it awesome?"

The man she was speaking to came up to her and looked shocked. "Dawn... Who is this man?"

Lawliet thought it was a little off that this man wasn't more worried about _why_ his daughter was with a stranger, but more about _who_ he was.

"This is Lawliet. We were just talking. I asked him to play, but I didn't know he was so good at it. Kind of like how good you are, Daddy!" She tried to explain, in case she was in trouble, but actually that was far from the case.

He turned to the younger man and grinned wide, "I must say that your playing is excellent! Where are you from? Or, more importantly, do you have an agent?"

Lawliet was flooded with a lot more questions than he wanted to answer. He sort of wished they would just accept a "thank you" and leave him alone.

"And, you have no agent? That is amazing! Luck is finally on our side again." He pulled out a card from his jacket pocket and handed it to Lawliet, who took it from him with his thumb and index fingers, holding it up to read. This man was Mark Crossmen. He was head of GEM Records and even looked as important as his card described him.

"What do you say? Are you interested in becoming something great in entertainment?"

"Not particually, no." Lawliet replied flatly.

"..No?" Mr. Crossmen's shoulders fell. "Don't be silly. Is it the money you are worried about? Don't worry one bit. I will pay for all the expenses. And you will be paid in full if you play like you just did for the rest of our company. I can assure you, Mr. Lawliet."

"I'm sorry. I really don't have any interest, what-so-ever."

"Ah.."

"Daddy..." Dawn saw that her father was probably on the verge of tears on the inside. She had seen his bad luck many times recently.

Lawliet saw her pain at this and he did feel a little bad._'She did say that he promised to spend time with her if he did well in his job today.. I suppose this is what she meant.'_

Dawn got up and hugged her dad, in an attempt to comfort him.

He wasn't sure what he was feeling at that moment, but it made Lawliet reconsider Mr. Crossmen's offer. "Alright.. I suppose it wouldn't hurt."  
_'It is not as if I can get many jobs with the sort of pay to support myself. And, I do not want to have to go back to the Wammy House just yet.'_

"Really?!" The young businessman's expression lighten up completely.

Lawliet gave him a last nod.

The next day, Lawliet found the same man at his apartment door and then he was getting on a very expensive plane that he could otherwise probably never afford on his own.

"So.. You have everything out of your apartment?" Another important-looking man asked, looking at the very few bags and boxes that were being loaded onto the plane.

"Yes. That is all."

The man shrugged, and left Lawliet to his window-seat view. Taking his place was Mr. Crossmen, who sat next to him.

"Sorry to spring this on you so suddenly. But.. we were desperate for talent here.. We are looking for talent to match that of 'Kira'. And so far, you have been the only one to even come close."

Lawliet moved his blank stare to him. "'Kira'?"

"Yes, the newest star in Japan. Don't tell me you haven't heard of him?!"

Lawliet looked back to the window. "So, we are going to..?"

"Japan, yes."

_\ Only Never Human \ Chapter 1 // END //_


	2. Chapter 2

Only Never Human // Chapter 2

Series: Death Note

Pairing: Light (Raito)/L

Status: WIP

Content: m/m (boys love), AU (alt. universe),

Short Note: I've basically taken L and Light and put them in a different setting, but tried my best to keep some of their original personalities/traits, as well as some of the feel of the Death Note world in-tact. I might even put a few supporting Death Note characters in here somehow.

Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters are (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Everyone else is my OCs.

* * *

**Only Never Human**

Sitting with one leg crossed over the other, Light Yagami leaned back against his chair made of dark-colored velvet. The roar of the crowd was still ringing in his ears. It had been only a half hour since he had finished another concert performance in front of thousands of his adoring fans.

There came a knock on the door to Light's break-room and his Japanese manager, Amato, stepped hastily into the room, bowing his many apologies for "disrupting his resting period". Light frowned and flicked his wrist, which meant for the man to get to the point.

"Ah..! Yes, well... Again, I'm very sorry, but... I felt that you should be alerted of this matter immediately..!" Mr. Amato hesitated slightly as he took out a sheet of paper and read from it, "This was emailed to my personal office a very short while ago and it was subjected as "Urgent"... It seems... the talent scout we sent to England has come up with something, and I quote: 'Very interesting, unique, and exactly what our music business is in desperate need of.'" He ended on that note and looked up from the paper.

Light hadn't moved a muscle, keeping his frown, "So?"

Mr. Amato looked even more nervous. "So... Yagami, he wants to bring this person here and see what _you_ think of him--"

"I will not." Came his quick reply.

"..Ah..?! Wh--"

"Tell me, Amato, just how many people has Mr. Crossmen brought to me so far?"

"..Oh.. About.. 162.. But, that's including the--"

"And, just how many of them did I choose?"

"...None.."

"Exactly." Light tilted his head to the side, looking slightly irritated. "So, please tell me why _this_ will be any different?"

"..." Mr. Amato wasn't sure if should answer him or not.

"And, that is my point. You can leave now, if you want, Amato."

"I.. I'll just.. leave this.. here..then.. " Hesitantly, the manager placed the paper on the coffee table in front of Light and quickly made his way out of the room.

Despite acting as though he couldn't care less about a scout finding someone, Light was disappointed to say the least.

_To have no equal.. Can that truly be human? No.. He was Kira now. And, Kira could never be called **human**.. So, then why did part of him still long for his "other half". Was Kira not **complete**...?_

"And, this is your room, Mr. Lawliet." Mr. Crossmen opened the door to his new found talent's hotel room and stood aside to let him through.

Slowly, L took a look inside and turned back to the other man, a questioning look on his face. "Excuse me, but.. this is a _suite_."

"Yes, I know that."

"Oh.." L looked again. He obviously wasn't use to this sort of treatment.

Mr. Crossmen frowned after a while. "Is it.. not to your liking..?"

"Ah.. No, it's not that at all.. It's very nice but.. don't you think.. this is a bit _much_?" L looked earnestly at the man who smiled when he heard such a thing.

"No, it's no problem at all. Trust me." He saw a man carrying L's things to the room and nodded to him. "Well, there is your luggage. Is that all you think you'll be needing for a while?"

L nodded slowly.

"Excellent. Then, I'll leave you to practice. Tomorrow we are going to meet up with Mr. Amato and then you will play in front of him--"

L cut off Mr. Crossmen's sentence with a question.. "I will have to play.. in front of him?"

"Yes, and I've asked specifically for Kira as well. I'm sure that he would want to be there to--"

"Kira.. too?" He cut him off again.

"..Yes, of course. He ultimately makes the final decision. You _are_ auditioning to be his partner."

"His partner..?!" L was getting more and more confused as well as shocked. "Did you not think to tell me this before..?"

"Yes, I apologize.. But, let me tell you again how much I need you right now.. Not just I even; A lot of people are relying on you now."

L had no idea what to say to _that_ so he just looked at his room again, "Do I have a key?"

"A key?"

"Yes, a key to this room."

Mr. Crossmen smiled as he realized what L was saying. "..Yes, it's on the coffee table next to the phone.."

L nodded and began to walk inside. "Then, I will be practicing. Do you perhaps have anything I could use to learn more about this.. 'Kira'?"

"Oh.. yes, I can get some material for you, if that's what you want." He opened his cell phone and began to dial, but first gave L a grateful look. "Thank you, Mr. Lawliet."

All L did was give him a nod in understanding.

Upon entering his new apartment, L had to pause for a moment to take in all the suite had to offer visually. He looked around at the rooms through the main living area and found them all to be exceptionally large and clean.

He noticed a piece of paper next to a phone in the kitchen and picked it up with his index finger thumb, holding it up to read. "'Welcome. We hope you enjoy your stay at..'..hmm.." L stopped reading as his nose caught a familiar smell. Next to the note was a small basket and once he looked inside he found a handful of appealing-looking chocolate. A child-like smile spread over his face and he quickly took a few and tried one. Then, took a few more; finding that he liked the taste of it very much.

There were many other surprises but L wasn't exactly interested in discovering them all. He was more interested in finding out what kind of person 'Kira' is like.

Ironically, just as he thought this, a knock came from the door. Once L opened it, he discovered a large box sitting on the ground in front of the doorway. After a little bit of prodding and poking, he decided to scoot it inside to investigate it further.

"Hmm.." L crouched down beside the mysterious parcel and opened the top with both pairs of his thumb and index fingers. "Ah.. This must be the material I requested…"

Taking out an unmarked DVD, L searched for a television with the right player to view the disc with. It wasn't exactly difficult to locate one; a huge, flat-screened TV was sitting in the middle of the living room. So, after a few minutes, L was able to get it to play.

He sat on a firm sofa in his odd way of sitting; hugging his knees up to his chest and focused on the screen. After a professional-looking introduction at the beginning, a young man was shown walking onto a large stage. He had brown hair, a thin frame, and looked to be of Japanese decent.

"Could.. this be 'Kira'?" But as soon as L had asked he caught a glimpse of the man's eyes and knew even before his name was announced to the roaring audience. It was his eyes that intrigued L the most. His thumb found its way to his mouth, as it usually did when he was thinking hard and he stared at the screen, even more wide-eyed as 'Kira" began his first song.

_'..This had to be illegal…'_ L thought, a strange grin spreading over his face. _'This man… He's too powerful.. Too.. too good..'_ Amazed as he was, after it was over he wasted no time in digging into the box where the DVD was from, finding magazines, newspaper articles, CDs, photographs and tons of other things centered on his new interest.

"Mr. Lawliet.. It's time for us to be leaving!" It was morning before he knew it and Mr. Crossmen was soon knocking upon his door again.

L had spent most of the night going though all the material and soon felt like regretting it, but rethought that; learning that much about Kira was certainly worth it to him. "Yes.. I'm coming…" He opened the door to let the other man in and then shuffled back to his bedroom.

"Ah..! Look, you aren't even dressed yet..!" The young business man looked extremely nervous this morning. "Mr. Lawliet.. if we are late today then.."

"We won't be late. We are suppose to be there in an hour, correct?" L wasn't in the mood to calm anyone down. He slipped his guitar over his shoulder after putting on a new set of baggy jeans, a white cotton shirt and worn-out shoes. "Let's go. I'm actually quite anxious to meet this man now."

"Uh. Ehrm.. Yes." Mr. Crossmen hadn't expected that sort of statement out of L, but was soon happy. Maybe he had been right about L all along. He has what it takes.

Mr. Amato looked down at L, an obvious look of disgust and confusion upon his face. "Excuse me, but.. You don't really expect me to believe that.. _this_ it the new talent you were talking about, Mr. Crossmen?"

"Yes.. I know that he may look a bit… odd. But, I assure you that after you hear him play-"

"No. I really don't think Kira will go for this at all.. And, I had such high hopes this time… I even risked my own neck to persuade Kira to even allow this. He was right all along about you, Crossmen. You may want to rethink your own career in this business." Mr. Amato was about to make them leave when someone called for him from the other side of the room

"Are they here yet, Amato?"

"A-ah..!! Yagami!? I.. thought.. you were going to wait inside.." Mr. Amato turned around nervously.

"I was. But, since they are late I want to be the first to-Oh.. Mr. Crossmen is here already? Why didn't you tell me, Amato? And, who is that with him?" Light made his way pass Amato and stood in front of the other two men.

"Yagami-san. It's a pleasure to see you again." Mr. Crossmen bowed politely, finding the courage to move forward with the plan. "I'd like you to meet Lawliet." He motioned to L, who was standing next to him.

With his full gaze upon L now, Light tired to look right though him it seemed. "_You_ are the one? Are you serious?"

L wasn't sure of the right thing to say to say to that, but took a guess with "Yes."

After an awkward silence, Light burst out laughing. "Really?! Are you really good enough to become my partner? Is that what you think?" He looked to Mr. Crossmen again.

The older man nodded, "Yes. I believe he is."

"Oh? So, this really is serious. At least, it better be; for you to stake your entire career on it."

Light's eyes grew cold and his tone was heartless. It made L shiver with something other than fear.

"I am not sure I appreciate your words. Or that smirk you have. It is as if.." L was speaking up, nibbling on his finger in between clusters of his words. "It is as if you think you have already won.. 'Kira'." He smiles behind his hand.

Light looked surprised for a split second, but soon covered up the spill of his emotions. "Right then, prove it to me. Show me what you believe can match me…" He practically glared at L, as if daring him-No, _challenging_ him.

L accepted without hesitation.

Following Light, all four men walked back into the auditorium, all but L taking a seat in the audience stands.

L made his way to the very front, up a few stairs to the top. One, very powerful light was aimed straight on him, making him squint out to the seats in front of him. Deciding to sit down on the hard floor of the stage in the center, L didn't wait for a cue from Light and began strumming his guitar lightly at first. Before Light could comment on the low sound he was making, even before he could smirk in his false triumph, L played harder.

L played masterfully. L played with amazing grace. L played the first song he had heard of Light's last night. But, most importantly; L played with his head held up high.

_High enough to where Light had to look up._

He played the whole song though without stopping. Not one word was said, even after L was finished. L rested his fingers and contemplated whether or not to announce _himself _that he was done.

But, before he could even open his mouth, Light stood abruptly. There was a look on his face that L couldn't understand at first, but as he began to realize Light's true reaction, the brown haired young man bite his lip and quickly looked away right before he walked out of there.

No one stopped him. And until the day L dies, he wonders if things would have turned out differently if he had.

_\ Only Never Human Chapter 2 End //_


	3. Chapter 3

Only Never Human / Chapter 3

Series: Death Note

Pairing: Light (Raito)/L

Status: WIP

Content: m/m (boys love), AU (alt. universe)

(~*~*~) Summary: Light Yagami is a rising star in Japan. His singing is matched by no other. Well, until L. shows up. Can these two Gods share the stage? Will one fall? Or, will both fall to their growing feelings towards each other? [spoilers for L's real name]

Disclaimer: Death Note and its characters are (c) Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata. Everyone else is my OCs.

Only Never Human

Hearing soft footsteps coming towards him, L looks up. A man that he had noticed upon first entering the building was standing before him.

"I'm very sorry we've kept you waiting but I have been given orders by Yagami-san to inform you that you will stay in your suite until this afternoon. Then, I am to drive you to him. He requests that you come alone and to bring your... instrument." He glanced at L's guitar then turned to leave.

L blinked but soon followed him. Silent the whole drive back to his room, the name "Yagami" echoed through his mind.

"What.. is wrong with me..?!" Light leaned forward in his seat, his fingers deep within his dark brown hair, almost tugging at it in frustration.

Mr. Amato was sitting a ways from Light, looking very nervous. "..."

"Did you not hear me, Amato? I asked you a question!"

"O-oh! I'm sorry, Yagami..." The man fiddled with the pen in his hand, sweat becoming visable on his forehead. "Perhaps.. You are just feeling very tired..? You have been working a great deal lately and-"

"Is that your answer for everything?" Light snapped back before Mr. Amato had the chance to finish. He motioned for him to leave and he hurriedly did.

Once he was alone, Light sunk back into his own depression. "Ha.. And to think I actually started to believe.." He smiled weakly down to the floor. "..that he was the one."

Another important-looking man knocked on the door and without waiting for a reply from Light, he said, "Mr. Lawliet is here to see you now." and then left.

L was asked to wait in the "special guests" lounge. He was assured that Light Yagami would be there to see him in a moment. And, that was exactly what happened.

"Good afternoon." L said, trying to make conversation as Light entered the room. It made him feel odd because he couldn't recall being in this type of social situation before.

Light sat in in front of L, crossing his legs like he always did when he was trying to get comfortable. He had noticed right away how L was sitting. He was perched in his seat, knees drawn up to his chest. "Are you.. alright?" Light ignored L's formal greeting and instead he asked that.

L blinked a few times, "Why, yes. I am." His blank stare was focused on Light now. "Why do you ask?"

Frowning, Light thought it should have been obvious, so it showed in his words. "The way you are sitting. It looks as though you are in pain... or troubled."

The messy-looking man smiled, "Oh, my. We have only just met and you are already so concerned for my health and well being."

This statement took Light by surprise. "..What?!"

"Oh? Am I mistaken?" L brought his thumb to his mouth to nibble on it. "..You are not the same person I met earlier..."

"..What are you talking about? You're not making much sense.. you know?" Light frowned a bit in confusion.

"Hn.." L unclenched himself from his seat and walked to Light, leaning over him awkwardly, face-to-face.

Light tilted his head back at bit, still confused. "What.. What do you think you are doing?"

L's lips curled up into a smile. "I was correct. You are not the same man as before."

"Of course I am! ..What is wrong with you?!" Light looked up at him in annoyance.

"It is not as if I have no proof of this, you know?" L then placed a pale, slim finger against the other man's cheek, letting it lazily slip it's way down to Light's jaw, running over his neck. Before Light pushed L away, he shivered with what may have very well been surprised delight.

"What the-? That was your 'proof'?!"

With what sounded like a low giggle, L smiled. "No.. Actually, I just wanted to do that."

"You are brave.. I'll give you that." Finding that a blush was not too far away from reaching him, Light quickly changed the subject. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you to be here..?"

L's smile stayed, but he tried to act surprised. "'Asked'?"

Light ignored his sarcastic reply. "I needed some time to think before. And, I've decided to give you a chance to work for me."

"Work for you?" L blinked. "I thought I was going to be your partner?"

Light mumbled slightly what sounded like a "what ever" and rose from his seat, feeling a bit too cornered for some reason.

L followed him, to Light's slight annoyance. "Then, I believe that means you must have liked how I performed."

Even the way L stood was strange. Hunched over slightly, limbs awkwardly positioned as if he wasn't sure where to put them other than maybe his own pants pockets.

"Yes... That's right."

"I'm very glad, then. This means we will be seeing a lot more of one another, correct?"

Light wasn't sure he liked the fact that his heart skipped a beat at hearing those words. "If we are to.. work together, I suppose we will have to actually see more of each other."

"I am definitely going to enjoy that." As blunt as L's statements were, his face was surprisingly blank. Seeing as Light didn't seem in the mood to talk more, L convinced himself that he was content with their conversation now and would go to his own hotel to practice for the next time he was to meet Light Yagami, but...

"...Also, I want to study over your playing technique and see how well you perform and practice off stage. So, I have arranged for you to live in this hotel so I am better able to do that.."

Surprised, L's eyes shifted back to Light, who in turn, looked away slightly.

Light continued. "But, I've been informed that this hotel is full already with very important people so.. you will have to wait to get your own room."

"Oh.. Really?" L's thumb slipped against his lips thoughtfully. "How... unfortunate.."

Light frowned and hurriedly began to walk to a door on the other side of the room, successfully hiding his face from L in the process. "But, just because we will be living in the same suite together for a short time does not mean that we will not spend most of the day working. There is a very important concert coming up and I can already tell that I'm going to have to teach you many things. How stand properly is at the top of that list, by the way..." And with that, Light left through the door with the parting words of, "You will be sleeping in my room and I will take the sofa in this room tonight."

Once L was alone, he had the biggest smile on his face. "Yes.. You did say that we would be working together most of the day, but you never said anything about what we shall be doing during the night." Slightly surprised by his own words, L couldn't contain himself and chuckled in an odd fashion.

He found this man, Light Yagami, to be highly interesting. Especially the fact that he was now certain that Light was somehow different from the God-like Kira that he performed in front of that morning.

Only Never Human | Chapter 3 | End /


End file.
